Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
Related Background Art
A technology for providing a field plate in a transistor (a high electron mobility transistor, referred also to as an HEMT) including a nitride semiconductor used for an amplifier for wireless communication or the like so as to alleviate an electric field applied to a gate end or the like is known. By providing the field plate, for example, a decrease in a drain current (current collapse) when a high voltage is applied to the HEMT is suppressed. Further, the field plate has effects of shielding coupling between a drain electrode and a gate electrode. For example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-253181, a field plate is provided on an insulating film having, on a surface, a step covering a gate electrode and reflecting a shape of the gate electrode.